


Garden of Glass Roses and Sunflowers

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lactation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clitoris clamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020, day 5! Orgasm denial/delay!-Dorothea has been working super hard lately back in Brigid, especially since she helps the children of Brigid learn how to sing and doing her royal duties with her beloved Petra. Now that she has the chance to be able to have some quality time with her beloved, she is going to take every chance she can get, especially since there's the start of their weekend to consider this moon... She has never cared much for politics, but if this chance for her to indulge in Petra, Dorothea hopes the feeling is mutual!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Garden of Glass Roses and Sunflowers

After an exhausting day at work, Dorothea wanted to take a chance to relax. Though before she had the chance to even remove her shoes after closing the door, her violet-haired lover pounced like a lioness in heat. Being showered with kisses, it definitely was... different to what she normally would. She would see Petra reading one of the books or sleeping in the bed, as being queens were stressful, and they were the first ruling pair of queens, so many people were expecting different of Petra. Well, adoption existed and there were plenty of lovely children in Brigid who would want a mother. That was what she believed. Their tongues meshed together, with Petra taking the lead. There was nothing else to be said. It was nice to be home, to not think of anything. To be stripped of all insecurity and doubt and be able to be comfortable in her own environment. At least, that was what she was thinking. She groans softly as they separated, the saliva string shimmering dully against the sunset behind them. Ever since getting immersed in the culture that was Brigid, it was easier to socialize with the locals and Petra's family. 

Now she had a place to belong. It was funny, coming from nothing and now she was a queen. She ruled by her beloved's side, and she wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. Her hands skirted around to undo the clasps of the back of her outfit, revealing Dorothea's bare breasts, so plump and curvy, and if her lover's hand would easily be able to sink into it. Her nipples were on full display, pert and perky for the night's activities ahead. Having built up her physique from her days as a dancer, Dorothea had prided herself on being filled out in the right places. She chuckles as Petra gave her a love tap on the ass. While the sun was setting outdoors, they could bask in the sunlight outside while they were doing so. Seeing her partner strip off her outfit, bronze skin being li up, it reminded her of the amber gemstones that Dorothea would see in the marketplace. She always thought of her as a radiant, beautiful woman in comparison to her. Dorothea relished in her lover's embrace, falling into the plush bedding below and sharing passionate kisses. Their tongues were swirling together, not in a fight of dominance, no, it was a tango of love between the pair of them. She could feel her nipples beading with milk already. Ahh, it was that moment where it revealed that she was quite turned on. It was funny, how women can lactate under the nerves of wanting to be banged by a lover.

Not saying it was a bad thing, though. Dorothea could relish this. The body can work in mysterious ways, and she would be able to plenty of milk to provide her beloved. "We're off to a good start, hmm, Petra? I'm glad that you also joined me in a state of undress."

"It wouldn't be fair of me not to." The queen's fingers were deftly pinching, working to make the milk dribble out quite a bit, letting it come out steady like a faucet. "Even without wearing a bra, you keep producing milk..."

Her face turned a bit red, as she was allowing Petra to do so. "Geez, way to make a lady, oooh... embarrassed..." Dorothea strokes through that long, lovely hair, almost jealous of how thick and lustrous it was. For her, Dorothea's hair was a bit on the thinner side, a thing that she really hated. It made her hair fall out rather easily since she was delicate in that way. Something that she rather not deal with, in all honesty. Her mind was changed, however, when Petra was drinking up her milk. At this moment, it was so nice. She let out a moan, her eyes slowly moving in the back of her head. It was nice to be treated as a woman and not as a commodity. She could feel like she was already so close, though then without warning, she stopped entirely. Her tongue had lapped up the milk but there wasn't there was no way she was getting to her orgasm. She pouts as her wife withdrew from her and was fumbling around in the drawers. Her hands were directly on her hips as she was watching that hypnotizing ass. She was so tempted to dom her like normal but if she did that, then perhaps the fun she had in mind would be for naught, so she waited patiently. 

Seeing her pull out a rather large strap on coming out of the depths of the drawer, it made her drool with ecstasy. Dorothea could already see it now, her pussy orgasming from the pleasure of that thick, cock that had a sandy complexion, that brought out the smoothness of strap on, attaching it to herself, it fit her like a glove. Though when she wasn't committing to it, it made her infinitely curious. Why would her Petra be the one to hold out? She licks her lips as she was practically spreading herself open for her partner, removing her underwear as if it was burning her skin off. She didn't want this on while she was getting railed. The massage oil coating that big, glorious cock made her grin so wide that if a portrait was taken, some could say it would rival that of the goddess. So when the strap on went into her ass, it wasn't unwanted. Though it was a surprise that her pussy wasn't being attended to. It was rather funny, making her almost want to cum from the pleasure of it alone.

When the clamp for her clitoris came out, it made her whine. Dorothea really wanted to cum! It was no fair with her doing something like this. She would have to deal with it though. Each thrust more punctuated than the last, it made her drool from each time it was done. What was made even worse was the fact that those supple, lady-like fingers were plunging in and out, while another hand was keeping her spread open. Where did she have such strength to do this? Perhaps it was because Petra was the one who never stopped training out of the two of them. Her muscles, though not as defined as many of the men in their army, were enough to make her almost drool from the sight of it all. They were plenty meaty for someone of Petra's stature, and she admired muscles like her very much. Hitting a rather particular sensitive spot, she let out a heated moan.

"Petra, please... let me cum already..." Dorothea begs, her eyes slowly watering. "This clamp is so intense~"

Pressing a warm kiss to her lips, she whispers in return, "It'll be okay. I know you can handle it. You're the strongest woman I know."

It almost made her puff up her cheeks. How dare Petra pull out the compliments like this! It was unfair! Every time when doubts were cropping up, she was easily fucked out of such feelings. Only someone like Petra could do this to her, to make her weak to the knees and unravel from the slightest of thrusts. She almost felt like a maiden in one of those fanciful mythologic paintings, wrapped up in such mystique and wonder that it was blinding. She grunted with each thrust that was given. It didn't make even better as more fingers were added, so close to brushing to her clit, yet never completing the act. Torture was what she would like to call it, if her spine wasn't tingling from her ass getting completely smashed. Not that she minded. Her orgasms always came fast. Maybe... maybe Petra heard of those complaints and decided to remedy them?

Her face going into her pussy made Dorothea's moans turn into cries of pleasure. "Petra, ooooohnnn... fuck... that's it, baby... keep going..." 

The mixture of techniques was a wonderous thing, in her mind. If she could keep herself distracted enough, she had thought in the past, maybe she could last to have that big, show-stopping orgasm. Having small orgasms was nice, it was indeed. The imagination of being the one to show off such pleasures to her partner alone was making her already on the edge. So close, so very close... and when Petra pulled out and left her empty and void with purpose, she had gasped, disappointment struck in her and being left to her own devices as Petra was going back to reading one of her novels. This was highly preposterous! It made... it made absolutely no sense! Why have sex when one would just withdraw from it? It was almost like it was mocking her in a sense. She couldn't stand for being left unattended to.

"I apologize, I haven't planned this fully out. I'm going to read a bit more into my romance novel. Just lay back and relax for a bit. I need to..."  
  
"Wait. Petra, honey, are you reading advice from a romance novel on how to fuck me?"

"...Maybe?"

"Oh my... flames, Petra, I know that you want to impress me, but it shouldn't take much to do so."

"Then how do I impress, Dorothea, if at all possible?"

"Just... be yourself, love. That's all I want from you. No romance novel can... mmmn... compare to a genuine partner like you."  
  
"Really?"

Dorothea carefully propped herself and gone up to give her a sweet kiss. "Yes indeed! I mean, I'm so on the verge of cumming, baby... seeing you read in front of me... it awakens a deep desire in me, you know? The way you are edging me right now? Such a good job..."

Going back to her side, Petra smiled. "...Thank you, Dorothea. I mean it. Let's finish this off so we can take a nap together. It has been forever since we've napped together!" 

Responding with a chuckle, Dorothea rubbed up against her pussy with hers, the way that they meshed together. It was unlike any other relationships she had before. A fulfilling sense of belonging and being able to actually have some say in it. Both of them panting in time, as they were being able to spend time together. It wasn't hard to build it back up. In fact, having Petra suddenly stop paying attention to her gave her the edge she needed to push through and she secretly took the clamp off her clit. The bud was nice and sore, her clit swollen to the point where she was about to squirt herself, although she attempted to will herself not to. She wanted to do it at the same time as her. After all, the best types of orgasms were the ones that were done together. It was in Dorothea's opinion and if someone didn't like it, well... she was sleeping with her wife, so she and her wife were the ones who decide such things!

They were melting together, and it was a pleasurable experience, feeling them grow wet together. Getting wet wasn't the same as cumming though, and they both knew that. The goal was to do that. To see beautiful alabaster cum splatter their lower halves, with them covered in sweat. Panting as they were attempting to catch their breath, though they might get second wind and be able to fuck some more. Sometimes that happened, sometimes that didn't, and that was okay. Not everything had to be a race, and that very much was true with orgasms. Rushing orgasms always felt awful because it would be before some important political meeting and her tattooed lover wanted to get some de-stressing done.

So when she paused, she feared that Petra would stop again. No, she simply retrieved the strap on and put it back on as she ought. That was when she delved straight into her sopping wet pussy without delay, making Dorothea's cries even higher than they possibly could be. It would have sounded like murder if it didn't come from the bedroom of the two married royals, that was for sure. Dorothea clung onto her shoulders, desperate for that feeling of being cradled and protected, even more than she had gone through the war. They were still working out those emotions, so there would be times that she would felt this way, but when it happened, at least Petra was at her side.

Feeling warm liquid, she had worried that she came before Petra, yet was surprised when it was Petra who was moaning wantonly, as her squirt had gone through the specialized hole of Petra's strap on. This was made specifically to make it feel like she had cummed inside Dorothea. Goddess above what did she do to deserve a woman who was into kinks like she was? She blushes at this and knew that this meant she too wasn't far behind. But it wasn't coming? It didn't make sense. She was being edged this whole time, so a squirting pussy really ought to make her to do this! Flames, if this keeps up, she was going to go to bed hot and horny and that would be no good, sincerely she wanted to at least take a nap with her darling and then have a belated dinner to enjoy some privacy together. She would have to figure it out. What could she do? She gritted her teeth as she was about to get to work on herself, though a tight squeeze on her clit made her whine incredibly loudly. As if Petra's touch was merely magical, she began to orgasm long and hard. There was such a thing as too much of a good thing, wasn't there that old saying? Lying down on the bed, watching not just herself cum, but as also her squirting as well... they had both wanted to be able to squirt. She knew that Petra worked hard to be able to do so and now that she was able to, they promised that they would do such things together.

With her once again drinking at her milk, Dorothea strokes through her hair. Well, even if they weren't able to cum together tonight, there would be other nights to be able to do so. She looks over at the window and sees the moon peeking out from the horizon. The glow was cool and familiar and illuminated the room. Nights in Brigid could be very frigid if one didn't dress up properly for the summer nights. When she felt a large blanket wrap around her, she snuck a kiss to her partner. Rulers of Brigid, able to have agency and individualism, despite everything and everyone that stood in her way. She gave a hug to her lover within their little blanket nest. She could relax here and allow herself to be weak. There was no need to pretend to be strong around Petra, who managed to see through the veils that she had pulled up. Their wedding bands, shining in the moonlight, were proof alone that they were bound together and that no matter what the Adrestrian Empire had planned in the future, nobody would be able to sever their bonds, which were thicker than blood and water.

"You really like surprising me, don't you?" Dorothea lets out a soft giggle, as she was tracing the tattoos of her lover's face. She admired every aspect of her body, the tattoos were only just one of her favorite aspects of her.

Raising an eyebrow, she paused in her consumption. "I thought you would appreciate something different than the usual."

"Mmm, fair, though next time I'll try it out on you. And what was that clitoral clamp...? I thought those sorts of things didn't exist. Didn't the sex toy owner say they were, and I quote, 'Too hard to make'?" Using exaggerated air quotations, Dorothea was happy she could crack a smile on her face.

Puffing her chest up in pride, Petra smirks. "When there is a will, there is a way, as they say! And that way is getting the professionals to do it!"

This made Dorothea nearly choke on her water! She composed herself, her cheeks rosy red. "You... you hired the royal artisans and blacksmith to figure out a way how to make a clitorial clamp?! I... hope you paid them overtime for that!"

"I made sure to do that! I am no monster. They got paid highly for their craftsmanship." Petra tilts her head to the side, confused as to why this was getting such a strange response. "Is it wrong to hire them to figure it out? I am the queen, my nightingale. I want to make sure that you are happy, my beloved."

Folding her arms for a moment or two, she then gave a chaste kiss on the lips. "I understand that dear. Just realize that next time, talk to me before at least decide to make a sex toy? I want to make it much more elaborate, extravagant... plus, we have to have matching sex toys. Okay?"  
  
"I shall accept that deal!" Petra nods enthusiastically and returned the kiss. "Next time, I'll think of an entire outfit that will highlight your ethereal beauty... maybe we could have it immortalized into a portrait with myself. What do you think?"

There were so many words that came to mind, though Dorothea had facepalmed. Sometimes she had to wonder if her lover really knew about actions having consequences, or if she really loved messing with her. It could have been both, for all she knew. She would have drawn up a response, she had to figure out ready herself for the tailors in that situation. It would be a bit too awkward, though if it makes her lover happy, then she would be more than willing to do it. Then again, the appeal of showing off her body, it made her feel like she was the most attractive woman in the world. Plus when she grew old with Petra together, they could reminisce their youth together. Holding her hands and rubbing them gently, letting her affection be known. Living in the moment was the best they could do, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> With that, day 5 is completed!! Yaaaay! I really love Doropetra and wanted to try my hand at it. Plus, the title is a reference to one of the songs that Nozomi and Eli from Love Live perform... honestly, I think it fits pretty well to them!! I do hope that you all have enjoyed this fic.
> 
> I also have an 18+ Twitter, [right here](https://twitter.com/PeachesofThicc)! Feel free to follow and support me there as well. <3


End file.
